InuOverlord: InuOrigins Book 1- Overlording 101
by YinShadow
Summary: You know the tales of the InuOverlord but not how it first came to be. Here is where it all started.
1. Chapter 1

Inu-Origins Book 1: Makai University

 **Me: Hello to all, Yinshadow here and I want to thank you all for your positive reviews on my previous Overlord crossovers and to assure you that I will continue on them. I have decided to turn one of the Omake of InuOverlord into a prequel fanfic. So take a seat by the candlelight and enjoy the dark fables of YinShadow.**

 **Rhianna Pratchett: Yinshadow! You were at my archives again, I told you not to break in my house,** **and you** **can't possess those scrolls!**

 **Me: Damn it, Rhianna I will have those scrolls and** **I** **will be the owner of the Overlord fables.**

 **Rhianna Pratchett: Yeah, yeah, no shut up and do disclaimer.**

 **Me: *Sigh* Overlord is not own by me but to the Mistress of Scrolls herself, Rhianna Pratchett. Newly crowned Queen of Discworld, daughter of the Late Terry Pratchett. (At Rhianna) There, Happy?**

 ***Rhianna nods***

 **Anyway, let us begin.**

Chapter 1: 3 Princes, 1 Destiny

 _You've heard about it right? The tales of the 4th Overlord?_

In the dark stormy night in ancient Japan, 3 teens battle on the top of the Dark Tower.

 _When I was young, I was told of this dark fable. Long ago in ancient times, the Overlord rose into power in the ancient nation called Greenvale when the Glorious Empire was formed and conquered. Back then it was a dark time for all who possess magic, both light and dark, for as the Empire desired to purge all of magic by the command of Emperor Solaris._

 _For 13 years, the Overlord was banished from his home of Nordberg and was forced to go into hiding while being taught of_ _the_ _ways of evil, in time he growing strong, powerful, and near impossible to kill by mortal hands. And when the time has come for him to reveal himself, chaos came and the world quaked in fear of his presence. Even the Empire started to fear him after his first conquest of his home town Nordberg and enslaved everyone who shunned and_ _ostracized_ _him._

Top on top of the tower, 3 figures are in a three-way battle.

 _Ha, I never believed it._

 _I thought it was just an old fairy tale told by parents to scare children in the night, but that is when I discovered that this ancient fable wasn't just a story at all._

 _The Overlords existed_.

The long white haired teen with elven ears and golden eyes tackles the viridian haired teen with red antenna and pale blue skin. The white haired teen starts punching the viridian haired teen's face multiple times before he was pulled off and thrown off by a grey haired teen with alabaster skin and red serpentine eyes.

 _How do I know? Well, I meet the sons of the Overlord…all 3 of them._

The white haired teen recovered and got onto his feet before charging at the grey haired teen.

 _The 3 sons seems to have some violent family feud with one another, although it is quite common for what and why brothers are fighting brothers._

The white haired punched the grey haired teen and knocked him down to the ground. He recovers and charges with a beastly snarl.

 _These 3 brothers have the same ambition…an ambition so desirable that they'll do anything to fulfil it._

The white haired teen tackled the viridian haired teen and both wrestled on the ground.

 _Even if blood is spilled…_

The white haired sunk his fangs at the viridian haired teen's neck.

 _Lives taken._

The grey haired teen blasts out blue lightning at the white haired teen.

 _Bones broken_

The viridian haired teen sprays toxic silk at both the white haired and the grey haired teens.

 _Minds shattered_

The white haired teen sank his teeth into the viridian teen's side, causing him to roar in pain.

 _Sacrifices made_

Blood split on the floor as the battle continues.

 _Losses formed_

The viridian haired teen kicked the white haired teen off him and stood up.

 _One victor, 2 losers_

The 3 teens charged in for the assault

 _For there can only be one Overlord_

Fury of punches and kicks were made, clawed hands slash through skin, leaving marks on their bodies and faces. All 3 jumped back, breathing heavily from exhaustion as they all glare and snarl at one another.

 _This is the tale how one of those 3 becomes the 5th Overlord_

Centuries ago: Infernal Abyss

The 4th Overlord destroyed the Glorious Empire but came with a heavy price: his freedom. Just after the death of the Emperor, the Nether Tower was attacked by Tenshi lead by the fallen and rejuvenated Wizard, the 4th's maternal Grandfather and nemesis of the Overlord's.

The Overlord stood no chance against the Wizard's new powers inspire of the efforts the Overlord made. He fought with all his might, trying to gain victory and sustain his dark malevolent reign on the realm and also the world. But in the end, the Overlord was defeated and banished into the Infernal Abyss along with his 3 Mistresses: Kelda, Juno and Fey.

He still remember the words of his nemesis before he banishes him.

 _"Your father may won against us while under the influence of the 2nd Overlord, but our hearts are pure and free of evil. You lose because we are true heroes, we fight for the greater good, for Kami herself. Now by her orders, I banish you and your whores to the Infernal Abyss where your father is both king and prisoner. May Kami not have mercy on your blackened soul."_

Now the Overlord ruled the Abyss, as his father done before him.

Infernal Tower

The Fourth Overlord sits on the throne of the Infernal Tower and took the title of the 2nd Infernal Overlord of the Abyss. He claimed this title after challenging his own father and killed him for it. Now the Overlord is no longer human anymore due to the exposure of the Youki in the Abyss and finding a Spell Rune that permanently transformed him into an S-Class Demon or Devil.

The Infernal Abyss is his domain, but it's not only a fraction of Makai and Hell. Those within the Infernal Abyss are loyal to the Overlord.

But not only had he had that turned demonic.

" **Master!"**

The Overlord turned his head slightly to see wraith soldier kneeling before him, since the Dark Tower and everything within it was destroyed, he cannot command his minions but the wraiths swore their loyalty to him ever since the defeat of the 1st Infernal Overlord

" **Master, it's time"**

The Overlord stands up from his throne and walks off.

Main Quarters

"AAAGGHHH!

Within the quarters of the tower, the Overlord's first mistress Kelda is giving birth. Like the Overlord, she is no longer human but also a demon. She changed from a deadly huntress into a more vicious Inu yokai. She is bedridden and is screaming in pain as she is trying to give birth to her newborn pup.

" **Just a little further, milady"** said a Wraith servant **"Just one more push"**

Kelda breathes heavily and trying to endure the horrendous pain she is in. She had many pain inflictions back when she was hunting in the forests outside Nordberg centuries back but nothing compares to the pain she is in right now.

"Fuck…AAAAGHHHH!"

Suddenly after painful hours of labour, Kelda finally did it. The wraith servant pulled out the newborn pup, and I mean literally a pup. A silver furred puppy, eyes closed and fur covered in blood and embryonic fluid. The pup whimpers as the cold air caressed it. Kelda sighed in relief and cuddled her pup in her arms.

The Overlord suddenly enters the quarters and approaches the bed, Kelda notices and smiles at her lover.

"My love" said Kelda

The Overlord took off his helmet and kissed Kelda passionately, and then he turns to see his newborn son, although it is strange to see that his son is a newborn pup.

" **It is strange, he's a pup"**

"But it makes sense, I am an Inu Yokai" said Kelda "This is his true form; he'll take human form when he grows up. So what should we call him?"

" **A name and title suitable for a prince"** said the Overlord **"He shall hold the name of Inu no Taisho, leader of the Dogs."**

50 years later

Five decades has passed in the Infernal Tower, Inu no Taisho is now in his fifties but he appears to be in his teens. Demons age slower than humans and could live up to thousands of years. Inu has just started his lifecycle as a demon and will live for millenniums to come.

The pup matured and took the form of a handsome young man. His long silver hair reaches down to his back, golden eyes shine with slit pupils. His face so handsome that he made she-devils swoon and devils turn green with envy, his choice of clothes is cultural as he wears a white kimono with blue accents on the sleeves and collar.

Although Inu is smart and handsome, he is completely reckless and irresponsible and gets into fights with Demons, Devils and Yokai. Last night he was roughhousing with Raizen and Sparda: Inu's archrivals and opponents and that got him grounded. He was sent to his room, suffering from the angst and boredom that filled this room. He listens to Heavy Metal to pass the time and sighed as he lay on his futon.

"Inu, can I come in?"

"Hai Kaa-san" said Inu no Taisho as Kelda enters his room. "Did you come to scold at me?"

"No, In fact I don't mind you roughhousing against those delinquents" said Kelda "it's losing that disappointed me"

"Well they are a couple of decades older than me" said Inu no Taisho

"That's no excuse" said Kelda "Your brothers…

"Oh please don't mention them, Kaa-san" said Inu no Taisho "Telling me how strong and victorious they were in their battles does no good for my morale and confidence."

"I'm sorry" said Kelda apologetically to her son. "Anyway, the first term for Makai University will start in the end of the week. So you better start packing"

"Hai" said Inu no Taisho lazily

Tower halls

In one of the Tower Halls, the other 2 princes are there having a calming game of darts…but with a horrible twist. The dartboard has a damned soul's head in the centre, horribly scarred from previous uses of the dartboard by either the princes or the Overlord himself but with axes instead of darts.

The Moth Larvae went through metamorphosis when he reached puberty and matured into a strong and deadly moth but also gain a human form. His skin is pale blue and his long hair viridian. On his forehead is pair of red antennae. His clothes are also kimono but his are navy blue with light blue diamond motifs.

The Dragon grew large and deadly but also gained a human form. His form is mostly human but he has pale white skin, red serpentine eyes and dark purple hair in the style of dreadlocks but tied in a ponytail. His clothes are also kimono but over them are some dark armour designed with dragon-like features. Strapped on his hip is a sinister pale Noh mask with purple lips and red eyes with slit pupils.

"Soon brother, we'll be within the walls of Makai University, to soak up the knowledge of combat and evil for all demons" said the Moth, his name is Hyoga, son of Juno. His is smart, calm and calculating. He believes that knowledge and power is necessary for demons to possess. "And once father retires, or die if we're lucky, one of us will take his place. And it's obvious who will take the throne"

He tossed a dart near the bull's eye but didn't hit the head. The head sighed in relief.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hyoga" said the Dragon, his name is Ryukotsusei, son of Fay. His is ruthless and intimidating. He believes that fear and brutality is what demons need to possess. "Once Tou-san keels over or decided to down tools, I'll take the throne and start invading all of Hell 24-7. No breaks"

Ryukotsusei then threw his dart and got bull's eye.

"AH FUCK!"

"You got him right in the eye" said Hyoga with amusement at Ryukotsusei's bull's eye shot.

Hyoga and Ryukotsusei laughed with amusement, then suddenly Inu no Taisho came down stairs and enters the hall. Ryukotsusei turns to see his brother and called to.

"Hey, Inu" said Ryukotsusei "Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Kaa-san let me off" said Inu no Taisho "now if you excuse me…"

But before Inu no taisho could leave, Ryukotsusei blasted lightning at the doorway and blocked the way.

"Not so fast, I demand a fight"

"I'm not in the mood, Ryu" said Inu no Taisho "maybe time"

"I'm gonna fight you Inu, wherever you like it or not" said Ryukotsusei

"Well I should warn you, I've gotten better last time" said Inu no Taisho

"Then you don't mind if I do this" said Ryukotsusei as his eyes glowed and used telekinesis to make Inu punch himself.

"Oof, gah, fuck" exclaimed Inu no Taisho as his fists are unwillingly punching him. The 2 brothers laughs at Inu's suffering with upmost amusement. "Son of a…mother…fuck!"

" **What's going on?!"**

Ryukotsusei stopped and Inu no Taisho is free from the Dragon's control. The Overlord revealed himself to the hallway and turned to Ryukotsusei

" **Ryukotsusei, did I tell you to NOT use your Demonic powers on your brother?"** said the Overlord

"I forgot" said Ryukotsusei carelessly and arrogantly

" **Then THIS will remind you"** said the Overlord as he blased lightning at his Dragon son and sent him flying towards the wall.

"GAHHH!" exclaimed Ryukotsusei as he was sent flying and crashed into the wall.

" **Now that is delt with, 3 of you come to the Throne Room"** said the Overlord **"I have something to tell you"**

Ryukotsusei grunts as he stands up and dusted his kimono and armour.

"Fuck" exclaimed Ryukotsusei

"You asked for it" said Hyoga

"Fuck you, Hyoga" said Ryukotsusei

Throne Room

The 3 princes arrive at the throne room where the Overlord sits on the throne and is 3 beautiful mistresses snuggle with him. Juno and Fay are on the arms of the throne and Kelda is sitting on the Overlord's lap with his arm around her waist. The Hyoga and Ryukotsusei kneels to the Overlord while Inu no Taisho stood there carelessly with a bored expression.

"Inu! Show some respect to Tou-san" exclaimed Hyoga scolding his brother.

"Fine, fine" said Inu as he sighed and kneeled also.

" **Now as you all know that I was at a meeting with the demon lords of Makai and informed me that the Apocalypse approaches"** said the Overlord **"Demon Lord Mundus's acolytes on the human world are constructing a structure called the "Temen-ni-gru" and to open a gateway for the demons to wreak havoc. This is the best time for one of you to take my title of Overlord and reconstruct the Dark Tower and the Tower Heart."**

"But who will be the next Overlord?" said Ryukotsusei

" **I'm getting to that! Anyway the Temen-ni-gru will take centuries, perhaps a millennium to finish. This will be the best time for you 3 to train for your arrival on earth."** Said the Overlord **"That is why you 3 are going to Makai University, to learn about the true meaning of evil. But know this, there can only be one Overlord on Earth and he does not share his power."**

"But how will you be sure that one of us is capable of being the next Overlord" said Hyoga

" **The answer is quite obvious"** said the Overlord **"One shall rise while the 2 shall fall. But I have high hopes from all 3 of you. Hyoga, so cunning, calm and calculating. A sigh of a manipulative and dangerous type. Just like your mother.**

Hyoga was flattered and smirks at this as he assumes it was a compliment.

"Oh stop, you flatter me father" Hyoga responds with a blush on his cheeks and felt bashful.

"Oh brother" muttered Inu and Ryukotsusei while rolling their eyes at their moth yokai brother.

 **"Ryukotsusei, so vicious and intimidating. A type for warmongering and destruction of all. One of my favourite traits when I was invading and destroying the Glorious Empire."**

Ryukotsusei crossed his arms and does his most intimidating frown and snarl, Inu just rolled his eyes at this and remains listening with no interest.

"Oh please" muttered Hyoga, rolling his eyes at his dragon brother's boasting.

 **"And Inu Taisho, a wild one who picks fights and ask questions later. But I admire that and I sense you have potential once the right path is taken."**

"Keh" scoffs Inu as he turns away from his Overlord.

"Why that ungrateful..." muttered Hyoga and Ryukotsusei darkly at their Inugami brother, they snarls at Inu's behaviour but the Overlord isn't fazed, one bit.

 **You 3 have what it takes, but you still have much more to learn."** said the Overlord **"Once you 3 finish your training, you must prove to me that one of you is Overlord material…by fighting one another. 1 victor, 2 losers"**

Inu no Taisho scoffs at this and left the throne room and slammed the door hard. Hyoga and Ryukotsusei smirked secretly at this, assuming that their brother wouldn't get the chance.

 _Heh…coward_ thought Hyoga and Ryukotsusei

Kelda sighed at this as her son left.

 _Inu_ thought Kelda with concern

The Overlord said nothing and just stared at the doorway, he frowned at this and lowered his eyes.

 **"Kelda, give him a word, will you"**

"Of course" said Kelda as she leaves to follow Inu.

The Overlord continues with his other 2 sons.

 **"You will leave tomorrow morning and head to Makai on your own. How you get there is up to you."** said the Overlord **"Meeting adjourned, get youself ready for tomorrow."**

The 2 brothers stands up stare at each other like they are rival, which they are in a way.

"May the best man win, I.e. me" said Hyoga

"In your dreams, insect" said Ryukotsusei.

The 2 brothers Hyoga and Ryukotsusei went their separate ways to get ready for tomorrow.

Inu's room

Inu however just returns to his quarters and listen to his music. He drop onto his bed and just lies there with a careless expression on his face. He hears the door knocking and Kelda enter through. He doesn't turn his eyes to her but he pays attention for what she has to say.

"Inu, are you alright?" said Kelda

"Yeah, I'm fine" lied Inu until he sighed and sat up. "Actually no I'm not, I just can't believe it's that time already"

"Don't you want to be Overlord" said Kelda

"No really, but I hate the idea of either Hyoga or Ryukotsusei being one either" said Inu "The last thing I want is to take order from them. Or anyone as a matter of fact"

"Well if you don't want your brothers to become the new Overlord, why don't you like the idea of being one" said Kelda as she sat next to her son. "It is a great opportunity to grow strong. To be the apex and alpha, top of the food chain."

"I don't know, it is tempting but it's just… too much" said Inu as he sighed. "All that power, sounds awesome but do you think that I would be the kind of person to wield such a title?"

"Well it is entirely up to you" said Kelda "But you do need to leave for Makai, tomorrow. You have hidden potential inside you, you aren't just the son of an Overlord but you are Inu Taisho. And you know why your father and I call you that?"

"Not really, I don't really understand the meaning of that name. All I know is that Inu means Dog due to me being an Inugami" said Inu

"It means you are the alpha, a born leader" said Kelda "You are smarter than any moth and mightier than any dragon. I called you Inu Taisho, the great Dog General, because you have great potential to be the next Overlord."

"Keh, you're just saying that. I'm not a ruler, and I will never be." said Inu "I have no desire for conquest, and I'm much of a fan of destruction either. All I want just do whatever I want do what Overlords do."

Then suddenly Kelda whacked him on the head hard. He reacted by helding on his head and tears threatening to seep out his eyes. "Ow!"

"Don't be an ignorant pup, you think the Overlords does destruction and dominion because he has to?" said Kelda "you're dead wrong, they it because it's fun. You can do whatever you want, no will tell you what to do. Not even the Hell-kings themselves."

"Keh, I still don't think, I'm up to tue job" said Inu "Even if do graduate and was chosen, I wouldn't know what to do"

Oh Inu, that's defeatism and you are better than that" said Kelda "I saw you fight those devils and had your share of victories and defeats, but did that stop you? No! It did not, you are like me, a being who doesn't turn away from a challenge and accept any fight.

Even I had my battles back when I was just a human huntress, dealing with wolves, walruses, narwhals, polar bears, and even those cave dwelling Drows in the outskirts of Nordberg. Hell I even brutally pummeled those Imperial legionaries who have the gall to try and rape me. I castrated those arrogant bastards and fought to stay pure until I was reunited with your father. But you, you're like me and also like your father. We never back down from a fight, so are you gonna let those arrogant brats Hyoga and Ryukotsusei defeat you?"

Then suddenly a burning flame of determination burns within Inu and also the fury of his brothers heated things more.

"Fuck no! I may be reluctant about this, but to hell with it. I'll be the Overlord, just to rub it in their faces!" said Inu

"Ha, that's my boy" said Kelda as she grappled Inu in a headlock and ruffled his silver hair. "Now get some rest as you have a big day tomorrow"

"hai" said Inu

Next day

"Keh, I can't believe she just boosted up my morale like that" scoffed Inu as he walks out the Tower gates, where Kelda and the Overlord waves goodbye. "Although, I do deserve it."

"Goodbye, Inu" said Kelda waving to her son. "Make sure you destroy Hyoga and Ryukotsusei when you're chosen"

The Overlord chuckled at this and watches Inu leave his domain. Hyoga and Ryukotsusei watches from above the balcony of the throne room.

Shall we kill him now?" said Ryukotsusei

"No, we all must graduate from Makai university before we start shedding blood." Said Hyoga "Besides, according to the Big Book O' Evil, we aren't the only ones who are taking Overlording 101. There will be other candidates, other beings more evil than us. Killing Inu will not change a thing"

"I see, so all we can do is grow strong and hope either us survive for the coronation" said Ryukotsusei before he prepares to jump over the ledge. "Very well, I follow the rules for once and wait. Anyway, I best be off. You better get there and graduate so I can kill you in battle"

"Likewise" said Hyoga as he join in and he and his brother jumps off the balcony. While in midair, they transform into their beast forms. Ryukotsusei takes the form of a 40 metre long dragon with pale purple scales and grey hair. Hyoga takes the form of a viridian moth with red antennae, and a huge pair of black and yellow wings.

The 3 brothers sets off to Makai. The 3 sons of the Overlord had towards their destiny. But there can be only 1 Overlord.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hell Flora and Fauna**

 **InuGami:** Dog Yokai are concidered the proudest and strongest of Yokai. Their fangs and claws are sharp enough pierce though wrought iron. Their saliva is toxic and acidic that it can melt the flesh off your bones. Like many Yokai, they can take on a human form.

 **Dragon:** Ancient beasts from the beginning of time, more ancient than the dinosaurs and also more intelligent. They are elemental, meaning they have their own unique elements such as fire, water, lightning, ground, etc. Killing them is near impossible as their scales have the same density of solid steel. To pierce through those scales, you either need the black arrow or have the sharpest claws and fangs in existence. And like the folk lores, they do sleep in piles of gold as it is soft and comfortable to them.

 **Moth Yokai:** commonly known as the spawns of Mothra, these yokai are not as strong as their fellow yokai but they are indeed smart. They use their toxic spores from their wings to paralyse their prey and use their acidic silk to trap them and liquify them so they can drink them due to their unique diets. The originally reside in the dark forests of China, hunting those who got lost.

 **Wraith:** Malevolent souls who embrace their evil ways and transform in to the horrors of hell. Unlike the damned souls, the Wraiths thrive in hell and commune with demons and devils lime their own. They spend their eternity with mass sadism, debauchery and neverending violence. They once served the Forgotten God until the Third Overlord slain him and ruled the Infernal Abyss.

 **Overlord:** There is nothing more evil than the Overlords themselves. This title is the beacon of all that is evil, everyone trembles in fear in his presence. Men envy them, women lust them, everyone would do anythi g to be one. But you will never know if you might be chosen to be the next Overlord and either destroy or conquer the world.

For Evil Always Finds a Way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inu-Origins Book 1: Makai University

 **Me: Hello again, I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter and gave me wonderful reviews to read. And to those flamers out there, your flames have no affect on me.**

 **Anyway I best get this disclaimer over with before the Mistress of Scrolls will be on my back again. Ahem**

 **The Overlord owned by me (not yet anyway) but owned by Rhianna Prachett. There we go.**

 **Rumiko Takahashi: excuse me, YinShadow-san**

 **Me: Yeah, what do you wan...OH MY FUCKING, TAKAHASHI-SAMA. It's a honour to meet you.**

 **Rumiko Takahashi :I am honoured, but you forgot to put a disclaimer on my story Inuyasha.**

 **Me: Did I, hang a second *Reads chapter 1* oh...yeah, oops, he he.**

 **Rumiko Takahashi: I understand you made a little error, but my lawyers will not stand this. However, they might forget this if you add that disclaimer.**

 **Me: well of course, ahem.**

 **Additional, Inuyasha is not owned by me but owned by Rumiko Takahashi. There, is that better?**

 **Rumiko Takahashi: much better, arigato YinShadow-san.**

 **Me:Your welcome. But there is something I need to ask**

 **Rumiko Takahashi: what is it?**

 **Me: its your latest story, Rinn-e. It's kind of a BLEACH rip off**

 **Rumiko Takahashi: Who told you that? Was it that bastard Tite Kubo**

 **Tite Kubo: You know I'm right, you old hag**

 **Me: Hey, don't call Rumiko-san a hag.**

 **Me: shut it, you writing noob**

 **Rumiko Takahashi: leave him to me, you start the chapter. * turns to Tite Kubo* you wanna fight, bitch?**

 ***Tite Kubo and Rumiko Takahashi fights off-scene***

 **Me: arkward... Anyway enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: Priestess in Hell

Hell (Millennia's ago)

Inu Taisho, 3rd son of the Overlord has left his home to start his teachings at Makai University now he is at the rightful age of 50. His half-brothers, Ryukotsusei and Hyoga are also going to Makai University but on their own path due to their hatred of one another and shared desire of begin the next Overlord. Inu Taisho doesn't care about being the Overlord but with some persuasion and morale boosting from his mother Kelda, he reluctantly agrees as does want to grow strong to defeat his brothers. And the only way to do that is to be the Overlord.

The pathway through Hell isn't a pleasant one; there is always confrontation of Demons and Wraiths expecting to come. The news of the 3 princes leaving the dark Tower spread across Hell and everyone took that oppotunity to challenge them and maybe get enrolled into Makai University to learn Overlording 101. Frustrating as this is for Inu, but it does kill off the boredom of this boring long walk on the darkness and despair.

SMACK

"Ow" said Inu as he smacked his neck when something bit him, he looked at his hand and sees a squished flea. "Damn fleas.

Suddenly the flea reshapes himself and stands on Inu's palm while bowing to him.

"Sorry, young lord but your blood is delicious" said the flea apologising to Inu.

"Huh?" said Inu in shock as the flea talked. "Who are you?"

"Pardon me for not introducing myself when I was selfishly feed off you. I am Myoga, the Flea Yokai. Lady Kelda asked me to assist and advise you on your quest" said the Flea as he introduced himself as Myoga. Very close he looks human but has a proboscis for a mouth and has a headful of messy brown hair. He is slim and athletic but is the average size of any flea.

"I don't need some parasite to guide me" said Inu Taisho as he tossed the young flea away.

"Whoa" said Myoga as he landed on the blood stained rocky ground of Hell. He then scurries off to Inu Taisho "Wait, I can help you really"

"Not interested" said Inu Taisho

"I have a vast knowledge that you'll be interested to know" said Myoga as he climbs on Inu Taisho's shoulder. "Things that'll make you strong to defeat your brothers and be the next Overlord"

"I'm really not interested in being the Next Overlord, the olny reason I'm doi g this is to piss off my brothers." said Inu Taisho becore he flick Myoga off his shoulder, "now piss off or I'll crush you so hard that you'll be nothing but a tiny splatter of blood."

Myoga bounces on the floor and crashed into a small rock nearby, he groaned in pain from the impact. But only with a few seconds, he recovered and shook his head to focus his vision. He then jump up high and lands on Inu's scalp.

"I implore you, you won't regret what I'll tell you" said Myoga holding on a few strands of Inu's silver hair. "Plus I'm so tiny I can spy open your enemies and gather their secrets to you"

Inu frowned at this and sighed, he is reluctant but Myoga does make a strong argument.

"I'll think about it, but don't bite me or else" said Inu

"Of course, I'll just feed on someone else." Said Myoga as he bows to his new master, although Inu couldn't see him or cared as he is on his scalp.

Later on

Inu and his new servant Myoga continue their walk onto the damned lands of Hell to Makai University. Despite having a parasite on him, Myoga is good company for the young Inugami as they started conversations with one another and laugh at each other's jokes (some racists but who cares, they're demons).

"...so this orc captain was commandering an army against an elven stronghold, when out of nowhere a group of elves led by a she-elf started killing the orcs one by one with their bow and arrows." said Myoga who is telling a racist joke. "Of course that pissed off the orc captain, and with a mighty bellow he yelled "Kill that She-elf!" But the orc by his side replied "Which one is the She-Elf?"

Myoga and Inu laughs at this, the young Inugami is feeling better.

They pass the wailing souls of the damned who were being constantly tortured by various demons for fun. Inu Taisho turns away from such barbarism as he has his own style of sadism.

Inu stops to rest from his walk and set up camp near a river of blood and the bank littered with bones. Myoga is feasting on some lizard while it's alive but paralyzed and Inu is sitting by the fire.

"So Myoga, what info do you have for me that'll interest me" said Inu who is eating a leg of a demon he just hunted and cooked by the fire.

"Well, 100 years ago Juubi Lord Shinju has passed away causing Hell to be divided in serveral realms which the Christian Sinners call "Circles". Yet Lord Shinju was reincarnated by a celestial Princess of the moon named Kaguya Otsutsuki, who became the next Juubi. But she was incapacitated and sealed away in the moon by her own son. However her power was divided into 9 and were reborn as powerful tailed demons known as the "Biju". The strongest of the Biju bears the title "Kyuubi" due to having 9 tails."

"Okay, but how would that help me defeating my brothers?" said Inu

"Well if you form an alliance with the Biju, you would be unstoppable and even unite Hell as one empire." Said Myoga "and even command a vast army to conquer the 3 Kingdom of the After-life: Hell, Purgutory and Heaven will be yours to…"

"I don't care about the 3 Kingdoms" interrupted Inu tossing a bone away and continues eating his prey. "I just want to grow strong and defeat my brothers"

"O-Of course, you'll grow strong" stammered Myoga "But once you gain such strength, what are you going to do with it? There are powerful demons that might threaten your family's power and pride."

Inu frowns at this and sighed.

"Do you know the names of the Biju?" said Inu to the flea.

"Only a few…" said Myoga until he was interrupted by a hidious roar.

 **"RAHHH!"**

And before Myoga could reveal the names, Inu stood up when he heard roaring and rushed to investigate.

"W-Wait, you forgotten about me!" said Myoga as he scurries after Inu.

Inu climbs up the hill to see the source of the noise, he sees a battle between a hoard of demons and what appears to be a human. Inu Taisho has never seen a human before, since the damned souls in hell don't count, but what surprises him is that she stills has her true appearance. Normally when a sinner is sent to hell, their skin blackens i to a dark ashy colour, their eyes glows red as if they were walking jack o lanterns and their bodies shrivel up and mummify into skinny twisted and tormented figures. But not her, she looks alive and dare he think it…beautiful.

She has long raven hair and brown eyes; she wears a traditional Japanese Miko kimono and is wielding a long bow and a quiver full of arrows. Surrounding her are the vile, repulsive pig-like Oni that offend many eyes to gaze upon. Even proud Demons with an aristocratic status like Inu Taisho wouldn't bother soil his claws to end their pathetic misery. The human Miko is outnumbered by 1 to a few dozen and she only killed a handful of them but this battle will not be won by her. One of the Oni charges at her, but she jumps back and fires an arrow into the Oni's heart, causing a swarm of flies and maggots to spew out of the wound, and not to mention the foul stench and foul smelling puss spewing out of the Oni's festering rotting flesh.

The human cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve to prevent smelling the foul stench of the dead Oni, but it isn't easy as the mixture of blood and gore from Hell and the rotten stench of the fallen Oni starts to make her nauseous. She pulls out an arrow from her quiver but the smell is making her woozy and threatens her to collapse.

She held up the strength to fire her bow at a nearby Oni before she collapses and fell unconscious. She is now vulnerable to the Oni as they approach her. Oni are rampant, dumb and violent beasts that rely on animal instinct. And one of those instincts is mating, they see a female regardless of the species and they take advantage of her to breed. Unfortunately for the human, she is chosen to be the Oni pack's choice to breed against her will. But fortunately that will not happen when Inu begrudgingly decided to charge in and massacre the whole lot.

The stench is overpowering through Inu's sensitive nose but he smelt that kind of scent before in his 5 decades of life. He hack, slash and disembowel them with his claw but he never uses his fangs as he doesn't want to taste the festering meat of the Pig-like Oni. After the massacre, Inu Taisho turns to the still untouched Miko and kneel down to check her pulse.

"Strange, I never saw a live human in Hell before" said Inu as he noticed his parasitic companion feasting feasting on the dead corpses. The sight offend Inu's eyes and he turns away to never look at such repulsiveness. "Seriously, Myoga? How can you eat those things?"

"Waste not, want not: my mother always says with I hatched on the scalp of a Troll" said Myoga as he plunged his proboscis into the dead Oni's skin and starts drinking the still remained blood. "And besides, they do have a unique flavour once all those horrible flies and maggots have left the bodies"

"Urgh, I think I'm gonna be sick" said Inu as he moves farther away from the disgusting scene and focuses on the human Miko. "Anyway, what am I gonna do with you?"

Later: Inu's camp

The human Miko regained conscious and found herself in a tent and underneath animal pelts used as covers to keep warm. She turns to see a fire illuminating the darkness outside. She sits up and sees herself still robed, no tearing or strains on them. She assumed that she wasn't raped and sighed in relief. She stands up and leaves the tent and heads toward the fire. She sees no one but a roasting carcass of some animal; she looks around and decides to leave until…

"I wouldn't leave if I were you"

The human Miko turns to see Inu Taisho with a huge dead rat-like beast with red fur over his shoulders.

"Hell is much worse at night" said Inu as he picks up a rock and tosses it into the dark. The rock skipped a few times and suddenly the ground sprouts out long thick purple tentacles-like vines with phallic tips. "Those Rape Vines will grab you, drag you to their hovel and rape you non-stop until you die. But the worse thing is that they keep raping their victim's damned souls none stop, for the rest of eternity."

The human Miko shuddered at the thought of if those tentacles do grab her in the dark. Pig-like Oni is one thing but those tentacles-like vines are another, the thought of being eternally raped by those tentacles for all eternity gave if a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Who are you?" said the Miko

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for a complete stranger's name?" asked Inu bluntly.

"Oh of course, my name is Kanade" said the Miko "Just Kanade, I'm an orphan so I have no family name"

"Inu Taisho" said Inu as he gave his name. as he place the huge red rat down and starts skinning it. "So what's a human like you doing in a place like this"

"I was ambushed by Tenshi" said Kanade "I saw a wounded child, who turns out to be a Hanyou when a whole choir came, lead by a Dai-Tenshi named Michael, accused me for aiding the enemy. I was insulted and I fought with the Tenshi but my battle with them was cut short when Michael banished me here. I wandered around until I was ambushed by the Oni…and the rest you know"

"Why would a Dai-Tenshi accuse a human for being a traitor when you're just helping some Hanyou orphan?" said Inu with slight hint of interest.

"I don't know much but I noticed that those Tenshi are primed for a war waiting to happen." said Kanade "And the other Dai-Tenshi said that if humans help or even talk to a demon or those with demonic blood will be punished with either death or exile to Hell. Heh, you can guess what I've been given"

"Oh well, looks like you've got early damnation I suppose" said Inu shruggin his shoulders "This incoming apocalypse isn't my concern, I just want to grow strong so no one will fuck with me. Not even my bastard brothers Hyoga and Ryukotsusei. You can stay the night until morning, and then you can leave. I'm off to Makai University to start my Overlord education"

"Wait, you're leaving me? Alone in Hell?" said Kanade in shock "Just after saving me?"

"The only reason I saved you is because I was curious of why you're here," said Inu "and now I know, I don't need you anymore."

Kanade was gobsmacked at this, first he saved her from being raped by those Oni, next he warned her about the Rape Vines and now he's gonna leave her alone in this Kami forsaken place.

"How can you be so cruel?" said Kanade frowning at Inu

"Eh hello, I'm a fucking demon" said Inu stating the obvious "I was raised and born to be cruel. I don't give a damn about you humans. They are weak and pathetic creatures on the verge of extinction once the apocalypse starts"

"You don't care about humans? Then why did you warn me about those tentacles that might grab and rape me" said Kanade "You could just let them catch me and watch me get raped for all of eternity."

Inu frowned at what the Miko just said, and she is right. Why did he warn her if he didn't care, this gave Inu a headache and groaned at not knowing the answer.

"Keh, you humans are complicated, you know that" said Inu "Fine you can come with me, but don't expect any pleasant conversations from me. You can talk to Myoga if you're bored"

"Myoga?" said Kanade until she slapped her neck and saw a squished Myoga on her palm. "A flea?"

"Ow…ahem, hello miss Kanade" said Myoga as he bow on the Miko's hand "I am Myoga, sorry for drinking your blood but I skipped dinner"

"You're serious?" said Kanade as she looked at Inu

"That's you only option" said Inu as he then tossed Kanade a pelt "here, this Fire Rat Pelt will protect you while you sleep. Most demons are nocturnal and can smell a human in a mile; the pelt will disguise your scent"

"Thank you" said Kanade

"Keh" scoffed Inu as he enters the tent and decided to sleep.

"Is he always like that?" said Kanade to Myoga

"Don't let his attitude trouble you" said Myoga "He's just going with a phase"

"What phase?" said Kanade

"A pubescent phase, he just turned 50" said Myoga "that's like the equivalent of a human teenager, I believe. He'll grow out of it and (hopefully) turn friendly around you"

Kanade frowns at this but nod with understanding, she lowers down and uses the pelt to cover herself and slowly falls asleep.

Kanade's dream

The dream takes place in a shrine somewhere in Japan, Kanade is there doing her chorses such as sweeping the shrine floor while listening to the birds singing and gazing at the beautiful sunny day. Snow starts to fall when winter is approching, the few flakes glide and land on Kanade's sleeves and melt.

The Miko looks up at the sky and smiles as the snow falls beautifully down to the ground. The air has a slight chill but the Miko doesn't mind and focuses on her sweeping. Then suddenly she heard grunts of pain, Kanade looks down at the shrine stairway and sees a little girl with pale skin and ice blue hair. Wearing a beautiful now white kimono with cyan snowflake patterns, but also stained with blood where she held onto her wound while limping.

"H-Help me" said the little girl as her ice blue eyes gazes at the Miko with desperation. "They're after me"

"Who are?" said Kanade

"The monster from above the sky" said the little girl before she collapse on the floor out cold.

Kanade rushes to the girl and check on her, she noticed how cold her skin is but doesn't look feverish. She carefully picks her up and carries her inside so she can give the girl care.

Dream ends

"Hey, wake up!"

Kanade slowly wakes up to see Inu all ready to leave. She yawned and rub the sleep of her eyes before sitting up.

"Hurry up, I can waste time" said Inu "I have only a few days left before first term starts"

"First term?" said Kanade as she yawns loudly "Oh right, your lesson thingie"

Inu rolled his eyes and scoffs at Kanade

"Keh, you humans are bothersome" said Inu "You can't even wake up already"

"Well excuuse me for not waking up that fast I am only human" said Kanade

"Exactly," said Inu as he decides to leave the campsite. "Now hurry up or I'll leave you behind or more rampant Oni arrive and decide to use you as their personal baby maker."

"Don't say that!" said Kanade as she hastenly got on her feet and rushes to join Inu.

"Don't forget the Fire Rat Pelt, it'll hide your human smell" said Inu still walking away the campsite.

"Did you just call me smelly?" said Kanade frowning at Inu

"Noo, I said the pelt will disguise your human scent from demons" said Inu bluntly "You need to learn to listen. Keh, troublesome human"

Kanade blushes in anger at Inu and just storms off to retrieve the pelt and shrouds jt around her. It stinks of blood that is stings her nostrils when she inhales it.

"It smells" said Kanade

"Oh shut up and deal with it" said Inu not caring about Kanade's complaint. "It's better than nothing."

Kanade frowns at this but sighs in defeat while she follows Inu through the hellish lands infested with demons, wraiths and damned soul. This will be a very long walk for them.

"Hey, we hadn't eat any breakfast" said Kanade

"You didn't, but I did" said Inu "Myoga helped himself wih some of your blood"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Kanade in shock and anger "You bastard!"

"Oh my, that's innappropiate for a human Miko to use foul language" mused Inu with a cheeky smirk. "No wonder you're down here"

"Fuck you!" exclaimed Kanade in anger,

Yep, it's gonna be one of those days. Let us hope that Inu Taisho can survive the this trip. Nkt from demons and wraiths hunting him. But from the anger of a Miko who accompany him, begrudgingly.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hell Flora and Fauna**

 **Pig-like Oni:** Mindless beasts that resemble un-dead humanoid swine that only follow their animal instincts: eat, mate and hunt. Once they see a female (regardless of their species), they hunt them and mate with them unwillingly.

 **Rape Vines:** Tentacle-like vines that spout at night once they feel the vibrations, they catch their prey but binding them tightly, drag them down and then rape them non-stop unless their prey dies of natural causes. Side-Note: But if their prey is a damned soul, then that soul is trapped forever and eternally raped.

 **Flea Yokai:** Parasitic demons fleas that resemble humans but with 4 arms and a sharp proboscis. They feast on their host's blood and mostly live on beastly demons, E.g: Inugami, Trolls, Oni etc.

 **Fire Rats:** Boar-size rodents with fiery red fur that protects them from the harsh temperatures of Hell and can survive in fire, ice, ash, lava, magma etc. Their pelt is high in value because they are useful as armour and their meat is succulent when cooked rare.


End file.
